Swingers: The Gifted Pen
by MY DAUGHTER BELLA
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmett.  All swingers. Do i need to say more? This is nasty. Hahahaha! Read and review. You won't be disappointed! O/S maybe.


_**The Gifted Pen**_

**I don't own shit Twilight but I spend all my time recreating the characters. I know… pitiful, but it is what it is. *shrugs* The poem in this chapter was written by The Gifted Pen and was called "Diary of a Swinger," so that's why I named it that. I liked the name. I know… it makes no sense.**

**I wrote this fic as an entry for a swingers contest about two months ago. I got it Beta'd and found out soon after that I effed up royally. I'd only skimmed the rules in the beginning and started writing, obviously finding out that I'd misunderstood terribly. LOL! (my blonde moment) Know what I mean?**

**Anywho, here it is. It's nasty as hell and I've never written anything even close to this. If you're against anal sex and threesomes then stop reading now because it gets REAL! Trust me. Hahahaha! **

**I actually love this story and I can see it going farther if you guys like it. I haven't written anything other than I'm giving you today so you need to let me know. This can go in so many directions.**

**I'd like to thank everyone that read this and thought I should post this nastiness. Facebook has really been cool about encouraging me so y'alls asses better be reviewing. **** Love you all!**

**Oh, this is my first one-shot. I don't usually read them and I definitely don't usually write them. I love multi-chapter fics but I decided to do something different one time. I hope you like.**

**Anywho, this is mine. Read now, damnit!**

***~*~*~*~*~Bella's POV~*~*~*~***

I leaned over to Emmett and whispered, "Is this really necessary? We've tried it. It didn't work. I'm not enough for you?"

Yeah, we were at another party. It was the fourth one this month. We went to mingle, smile, and hope that someone peaked our interests. Tonight was no different from all the other nights. I was bored, not entertained, and extremely pissed at my husband.

It made no sense to me. Yeah, we'd been to parties before and yeah we'd even brought different people home with us, but it never lasted. Either they wanted more or Emmett goes berserk because he sees some strange closeness that I may have shared with our partner.

I still think it's ridiculous. We're swingers. So, yes, we're going to be having sex with others and yes, probably really often. We're in a relationship, right? We talk, laugh, develop feelings, love each other, blah, blah, blah. I don't get what his problem's been or what he expected to happen.

In the past, we've had one woman, Rosalie or "Rose," and one man, Carlisle. They were both so dedicated to us and our interests that it was hard to not love them. It wasn't long after we came together that they moved in with us.

Rose was first. She actually was _our_ very first. No one had ever touched me sexually other than Emmett. We'd been together since high school. We'd been married five years and together ten. It's definitely been an interesting ride but I've enjoyed it tremendously.

Anyway, Rose came into our lives at a time when Emmett and I were having tons of problems after we got married. He met her out in a bar one night and brought her home. For months, he'd been reading everything he could get his hands on concerning the lifestyle and had began to practically beg me to at least find out a little more about it. It was hard for me. I loved him so much and knowing that I wasn't enough for him was very eye opening to say the least.

I wasn't sure at the time if he'd played around or not but I never asked. Knowing that would've broken me. I still wouldn't want to know.

That night, when he walked in with Rose, I was so pissed. Maybe pissed is too soft a word. Maybe livid would be a better description of my attitude that night. Needless to say, nothing happened, but he did leave with her and came back hours later to talk to me about what'd happened.

Weeks later, I was at home alone and there was a knock on the door. It was Rose. My mind had begun changing by that time and I wasn't as pissed to see her at my door. We ended up talking for hours about the lifestyle and her and my expectations. Really, I didn't have many because I had no idea what to expect. My main thing was her not sleeping with my husband without me being there. She was very understanding. She'd been in one grouping before and she loved it. Later that night, we all talked about our expectations, limitations, days we could meet, and so on.

Honestly, I was excited. While we were sitting there, I made an effort to look at her differently. Not so much like a beautiful woman – which she was, but like a lover. Someone I could touch and kiss and even maybe love. I remember fucking Emmett that night until he begged me to stop. I was so turned on.

Three days later, we met at our home to see just how compatible we were. We discussed contracts but none of us wanted that type of commitment without at least seeing if we could give it a go. That came later. The only thing we all required was a full physical with labs. We all passed with flying colors.

Emmett had sent me out to buy sexy lingerie, get a massage, a pedicure and manicure, and a wax. He had also given Rose money to look her best.

When she arrived, we were all dressed to begin our playtime. Rose was so sweet from the moment she walked in the door. She spoke to Emmett but most of her attention was on me. She made me feel beautiful, sexy, adventurous. Her time with Emmett was passionate but he never received half of the attention that she gave me. I think she knew just how nervous I was and wanted me to feel comfortable. He didn't like it at first but soon found it hot. He loved watching us make out. He loved seeing her mouth on my pussy while he fucked her.

As time went on, Rose was there so much that we invited her to live with us. We had completely stopped having sex if she wasn't there and it got difficult to call her from across town just so we could fuck so she moved in.

Rose and I quickly became best friends. We did everything together. I'd even grown to love her. How could I not? We were lovers, best friends, and housemates.

About six months later, I thought everything was perfect. I'd gotten used to sharing my husband, Rose was great, and sex was incredible. Little did I know, Emmett had penned up anger just ready to be released.

He came home one afternoon early and Rose and I were cooking. We hadn't heard him come in. We had the music loud, the steaks grilling, and were laughing silly about something. When I passed by Rose, she pinched by butt, and I giggled then turned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Nothing else happened after that.

That night, we'd planned to have sex. Rose was supposed to wear a strap-on and I would be in the middle of her and Emmett. He played but something just wasn't right. I remember being so turned on that night, and Rose was all over me, but Emmett wasn't. He got hard, but it didn't feel like it usually did. His hands never moved from my hips either. I ignored it and enjoyed our time together.

When we were finish, he yanked me in the bathroom and told Rose that she couldn't sleep with us that night. We left shortly after.

"Bella, what the fuck!" he yelled at me in the car.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you forget that _I'm_ your husband? That _I'm_ the one you love?"

My mouth fell open. How in the hell was I supposed to answer that?

"And… you're fucking her when I'm not around? I saw you two flirting with each other in the kitchen earlier. I thought we'd agreed that none of us would do that without the other?" he ranted.

My mouth remained open except I got really pissed.

"You know what, Emmett? Fuck you! You brought the game now play it! Furthermore, Rose and I have never done anything without you other than a few chaste kisses. Never anything deeper than that!" I crossed my arms.

"Bella, I don't like this. I can see that you have feelings for her and look at what happened tonight. The both of you barely recognized that I was in the room. Rose is in love with you. Don't act like you don't know that."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Emmett, look, I never asked for any of this. I was perfectly fine with our life before Rose, but now that she's in it, I enjoy her here. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, for one, we're only supposed to be fucking – not making love, and definitely not falling in love. This is going way too far."

"Far? It went way too far when you brought her home that first time," I yelled at him and pointed.

"Shut up about that! I want her gone!"

"Gone! Emmett this is ridiculous! She's made a home with us. We invited her to live with us! Where will she go?"

"I'll find her a place. I'll even pay for it for six months. I don't care. She has to go."

"Emmett, please don't do this," I begged.

"I won't feel like an outsider in my own bed and I won't allow my wife to love someone else more than me."

"Now you're just talking foolish."

"Tell me you don't love her."

"Of course I do. I've shared everything with her for months. Em, she's had my body. What do you expect?"

"For her to be gone in three days," he said with finality.

I gasped and started crying. It was really hard for me but he was right. I had developed feelings for her probably more than I should've, but how could that be helped? I'd only given myself to Emmett and now her. I honestly didn't understand how people slept with other people without falling in love.

Well, needless to say, she was heartbroken and to this day still hates Emmett. He took care of her for more than a year but he forbid me to continue talking to her. I guess it was his way of making us let go of the feelings we had for each other. It worked. Everything went back to normal after a couple of months. I still thought about her all of the time and I sometimes called her just to check on her but I moved on. I had to.

After that, Emmett became the sweetest husband. He was so attentive and loving that I often wondered if he thought I'd leave him. I never asked. I didn't want to know the answer. I probably already knew it.

Sex without Rose was weird at first. We had to learn each other again. Do extra things to fill in the gap that Rose left. That too became really good. We bought all kinds of sex toys and kinky lingerie and creams to add to our times together. It was exciting again and Emmett seemed to stay hard for me. I'd hoped his days of needing a third partner was over. It definitely seemed to be for years.

One night, Emmett just changed. He started talking about meeting someone again. He wasn't pushy but he talked about it enough. After a while, sex seemed… different. Emmett seemed different.

It was weeks later but he did the same thing he did with Rose. He brought someone home. I'd been begging him to just go back to her but he was adamant that he wanted a man. He felt like women got too close.

I was a bit upset about that especially since it would be me having to please both men. Rose was easy and she always maintained control so I mostly just enjoyed our time together.

Carlisle was our second coupling. Even though I fought him to not bring another person in our relationship, I had to admit that Carlisle was hot, hot, hot. The first time I met him, I felt a peace about him… not to mention the major hard-on he kept for me. We coupled up quickly. I wasn't as scared as I'd been before Rose. My main reservation was whether or not I could take two men fucking me.

I remembered how Rose helped stretch my ass before we did any anal probing but it'd been so long.

Anyway, I really didn't have any time to prepare. We had some drinks, talked, laughed then fucked. Just like that.

That night, they both fucked me but not at the same time. I refused.

Carlisle's dick was so fucking big. It wasn't like I had anyone to compare it to other than Emmett, but he definitely had my husband beat.

_Damn!_

Carlisle fucked me hard that night and Em let him. He really watched most of the time and jacked off. That fucker enjoyed watching me get fucked way too much.

Honestly, Carlisle was really good. His smell, his colossal dick, the way he kissed me all over. He even ate my pussy so good that I came almost immediately. Emmett had never made my body act like Carlisle did.

Needless to say, we did all kinds of things and anal sex became like second nature. I loved it but Emmett had to always get back there. I let Carlisle do it one time and I thought I'd die. I never told either of them the truth. I just said that Emmett's dick felt better back there.

I still can't be sure but I think Carlisle knew why. It was the way he'd smirk at just me or the way he'd tease me that he was taking my ass that night.

Carlisle stayed with us too. It took Emmett longer to trust him but it worked for us. Carlisle stayed for a little over a year.

I loved him. He was funny, knew how to cook, and always looked hot as hell. It didn't matter what he put on. So, yeah… I had a crush on him and he knew it.

Over the months, he grew to know me very well. We'd play board games, watched television together, and just laughed. It was cool. He was a really good friend.

In addition to that, he knew how to play my body like a piano. I could come from barely a touch from him.

Em didn't like that. He wanted me to respond to him like that. It'd really piss him off but he let it go. He always did. It wasn't Carlisle's fault that he knew how to play my body perfectly. It was Em's fault that he didn't.

Sometimes I felt bad for my husband and faked orgasms just for him. He'd be so happy but somehow, Carlisle knew. I know he did. It was that look. I can't explain it but it said, "You faking little shit." Know what I mean?

_I don't know._

One night, Em and Carlisle went out for drinks. They'd become great friends but Carlisle wasn't allowed to touch or kiss me without Emmett being there. That one rule kept us from really getting into each other… I thought. Carlisle brought up to Em if he'd considered ever adding another person. Em told him I'd never go for it and they dropped it.

When Em told me that, I was curious about Carlisle's motives. He loved our times together. I knew it. It was the way he touched me for no reason during sex, or the way he'd look into my eyes as Em fucked me from the back. We definitely had a connection. Much more than we were both willing to ever admit.

Everything changed a few weeks later when Carlisle and I were alone. Carlisle confided in me that he loved me and he wanted me to be with him. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, sex with him was so fucking hot but to leave Em? No. I definitely couldn't do that. He seemed to accept my answer and we went about our day.

The next night, during sex, Carlisle had changed. He was passionate but rough in our sex time. He was usually really good but I could feel the emotion that he'd added to our time.

Em mostly watched and wasn't the wiser… so I thought.

Carlisle kissed me with so much passion that it sent floods of wetness between us. He'd never deepened a kiss that much with me. It surprised me but I didn't fight him off. I liked it. I knew what it meant and I welcomed it. Even though he kept me close and fucked me hard, his mouth never left some part of my body and his hands never stopped roaming. I came so many times that night that I lost count.

Did I mention that before Carlisle I'd never come more than twice and I needed some type of clitoral touch to make it happen?

Well, Carlisle made me come like that but I was also coming just from his dick. I screamed that night under him so loudly that I'm still amazed that Em didn't stop us before he did.

It wasn't until Carlisle slowed down fucking me and just pressed his body into mine and kissed me for what seemed like forever that Em separated us. It had gone way too far and I knew it was my last time with Carlisle.

Needless to say, he had to be gone the next morning. Em was furious with me for weeks after that. I honestly didn't give a fuck. He's the one that brought that big ass dick to me and he was the one that liked to watch that same dick fuck me. Fuck him. I told him that on many occasions and to kiss my ass.

I refused to take the blame for something that he basically forced on me. Fuck that.

Carlisle never came back but I kept in contact. We'd meet from time to time for coffee just to catch up but that was it. I knew how he felt and I didn't want to make things worse.

Em had pretty much stopped fucking me altogether. It was months before he got over his own personal funk. Honestly, I didn't give a fuck. I used our toys to get myself off and that was that.

One night, Em came home from the bar and had a whole new attitude. He apologized and fucked me that night. It was alright. Shit, whatever. Dick is dick, right? No, it's not. He wasn't Carlisle and nothing could make me lie and say that.

Emmett hadn't been in my pussy for almost eight months. Carlisle had been there and damnit I missed coming multiple times by that dick.

I had to shrug it off that night and Emmett saw it. He didn't comment but he fucked the shit out of me. It was good but still not Carlisle.

Our life returned to semi-normal after that. We talked, laughed, fucked, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't the same anymore though. I wanted more. I wanted Carlisle back. No, fuck that. I wanted his dick back. Shit!

I considered calling him to fuck many times but I just couldn't. I felt bad just considering it.

As time passed, it all got easier. Sex was normal again, I was desperately in love with my husband again, and everything was good.

So, you may ask what the hell am I doing here again? At another fucking swingers poetry party? These horny motherfuckers get up there, say a few words of poetry, give off a few disgusting winks, and wait to be approached.

I sighed after every one of them. I still told Emmett that if he wanted another partner then he should go get Carlisle or even Rose.

Now, I'm sitting next to him and my mind is reeling. I finally, after all of these years, realize that I'll never really be enough for Emmett. There will always be someone else.

"Em, let's go, baby. I'm not up for this tonight. No one's here."

"Shhh…" Wait, that fucker shushed me? "Em..." I whisper screamed.

"Just one more hour, please, baby?"

I sat back and crossed my arms. My mind went in all kinds of directions for the next hour. I was hurt. I'd done everything I could do over the past five years to please him. I'd even given my body to two other people just so he'd be happy. I suddenly didn't know what the hell I was doing anymore. It was all becoming just too much. A few tears fell from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before he noticed. I never cry. Never. And I knew the tears meant so much more than just anger or hurt. I wanted him to hurt just like he'd hurt me.

I sat up straight in my seat and became interested in the scene around me.

A man was on the stage reciting a few lines of poetry while all the women glared at him with lusty eyes.

_Jealousy is just a sign that monogamy_

_wasn't meant to be_

_People resist the rebound lover_

_because they are greedy, ready to be_

_an owner_

_not mutual giver_

_That's why I'm_

_a swinger._

What? No he did not just say that. His ass was lucky I couldn't get up and slap him. He definitely deserved that shit with that cocky ass shit he was saying.

"Bella, what do you think?"

My head jerked toward Emmett. "Who?" I exaggerated surprise. He couldn't be talking about that fucker.

"Him? On stage? He seems to understand the boundaries. Let's approach him."

"Hell, no!" I whisper screamed. "I don't like him."

"You never like anyone." I crossed my arms and sat back in the seat.

Without me noticing, that man had made his way over to us and had sat down.

_What the hell?_

"Excuse me but I've been noticing you two all evening. Can we talk?" He gave some fucked up crooked grin. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I turned my head away and kept my arms crossed.

"I'm Emmett and this is my Bella."

They did their pleasantries but I never returned to the conversation. They talked for a while then Edward addressed me.

"Bella, what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked sounding pissed off and annoyed. I did that shit on purpose.

"About us meeting? Seeing if we're compatible?"

I took an extra deep breath and let is out quickly then gave Emmett the evil eye.

That ass just smiled at me like that was supposed to change things for me. I could see in his eyes that he really wanted to try this, Edward, but it was still so fucked up in my mind. How could he really want me to fuck _another_ man?

"Let's talk outside," I told Emmett. "Stay here. We'll be right back," I told Edward.

I suddenly knew exactly what to do and Emmett definitely would be just as hurt as I was.

_Fuck him._

When we got outside, I had my own set of rules for this one.

"Emmett, before I agree to this, I have rules this time." He put his head down. He knew what was coming. "First, you have to stop being so fucking jealous. We're having sex. We will feel something for each other. We're not monsters. Second, if he leaves then we both have to be in agreement. You can't just throw him out because you didn't like something you saw."

"But…"

"Shut up and listen or I can go home right now." I paused and he nodded. "Third, I want him to live with us if he agrees. I don't want him sleeping with other couples while with us." He nodded. "Fourth, I want to have sex with him first. I want to make sure that we're compatible. You can be there but not involved. I don't want to have a commitment like this again without being able to be comfortable. Plus, if he wants to kiss me then I don't want to hear shit about it. We shouldn't have to tip toe around you. _You_ want this so get over it."

"This may not be a good idea, Bella."

"No it's not but this is what _you_ want, right? You want to see _another_ man fucking me, right?"

"Bella? I…"

"I'm not interested. Save whatever you were about to say. I'm not finish. He's the last one, Em. I won't do this again. If I'm not enough for you then next time I'll be asking for a divorce."

"You've always been enough. I've always loved you and I always will."

I ignored that. "Are you in agreement with what I said?"

"Bella? I can't… I mean… how can I allow that as your husband?"

"My husband? My husband enjoys watching me fuck other men."

"Baby, it's not like that. I just enjoy the variety. I…"

"Take it or leave it. I really don't give a shit. If you don't like it then divorce me."

He huffed hard and punched the wall. "You fall in love too fucking easy. This will end bad either way."

I shrugged. "It doesn't have to. We'll still have rules. Everything else still applies. Or, we can walk away right now and just forget this ever happened."

He shook his head adamantly which really pissed me off. He wanted this more than he wanted me. I knew it, and it hurt.

"Alright, Bella. Have it your way. I'll deal with it somehow." He put his head down.

It took all I had to not fall out crying. Here I am, standing here with the love of my life… the man that I'd just five years prior committed myself to love and honor forever and he doesn't love me back like I thought he did. He was _really_ willing to share me.

I took in a ragged breath and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get him before he leaves," I said. I faked a smile and in we walked.

As we approached the table, I kept looking back at my husband. I hoped that he'd have a change of mind as he realized the severity of my demands. Instead, he became more excited as the seconds approached. I just put my head down.

"Hi, Edward. We're interested. Would you like to come and meet with us at our home?" Emmett asked.

"I could, or you could come to mine. I have tons of space and we could be comfortable – not saying we wouldn't be at yours. You decide."

Emmett looked at me and I shrugged. He whispered in my ear, "It'd be something new and different. Is it okay with you?" I shrugged again.

"Alright, we'll go with you."

Edward smiled and we followed him to his home.

It was right outside of the city and it was beautifully built. It was a two story brick home with uniquely shaped turns across the front of the home. It reminded me of a castle from the outside. There were large windows, a balcony, and the most perfect garden in the courtyard.

The inside was just as amazing. He had brought the look of a castle to the inside. Sculpted on the walls were faux cinder blocks with cracks and beautiful neutral colors. The room was even octagon shaped. There was a waterfall running that could be heard throughout the home and the furniture seemed to have been made for the house.

As we walked along, the hallway was painted as marble and he had the most beautiful pictures on the walls. All of the floors were travertine and slate covered the kitchen counters. It was amazing. Simply amazing.

We had a nice home too but it was nothing like that. I almost didn't want Edward to ever go to my home.

We talked that night until the early morning and Emmett told Edward what my expectations were along with our usual rules.

Edward seemed surprised at my request but just smiled it away. I was distant for most of the night. I answered questions when asked to me but wasn't interested in knowing enough about Edward to ask questions.

Early that morning, we left to go home. Edward offered us a bed to rest in but Emmett wanted to go home. I knew it was going to be some shit so I just stayed quiet. Edward shook Emmett's hand goodbye and kissed me on my cheek. Hell, he should've kissed my lips after all the shit we'd just talked about doing to each other. In fact, I reached over to him after he pecked my cheek and pulled him in for a very rough kiss.

I pulled him even closer to me and tangled my hands in his hair and sucked on his lips until he allowed me in. He didn't put up a fight at all. He kissed me with just as much passion as I was giving him. He held me tightly and swirled his tongue in my mouth in a way that left me breathless. He was challenging me. I felt it.

The kiss ended because Emmett practically pulled us apart. He was pissed.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

"What?"

"You don't have to come on so fucking strong. You'll run him off."

Wait, he wasn't pissed that I just made out with this man in front of him? He was pissed that I may scare him off? What the hell?

"Let's stay here. I mean, if it's alright with you Edward? I'm ready to start. Was I too direct? Did I offend you?"

I looked at Edward and finally noticed a fucking smirk on his face. His dick had grown to an unimaginable size and was pushing hard through his pants. I gasped.

"No, Isabella, you could never offend me by kissing me like that. You're a very passionate woman." I looked at Emmett and passed my finger across my lips.

They were tingling and felt almost… numb? Kind of like I'd been shocked or something.

_Damn! _I looked at Edward weird.

"No, we'll plan a meeting later. _Bella_ and I still need to talk about some things. Thanks for having us, Edward. I'll be in touch probably later today." They shook hands again and we left.

I was curious about the way Emmett said my name. Maybe he was telling Edward that he wanted him to call me Bella. Honestly, the way Edward let Isabella slide from his lips sent rushes of wetness to my panties. I preferred he call me Isabella.

Emmett didn't have anything to say to me the whole ride home. There was a weird silence in the car that almost screamed at you. I just sat there and looked out the window and thought about just how hot that kiss was. That man kissed me like he knew me… like he wanted me, like he was challenging me to bring it on.

_What the fuck?_

All I could say was "damn." I definitely wanted to fuck that man.

What had happened to me? I went from being happily married to a slut. All kinds of rules were being broken and I'd allowed it for years. Now, I had the nerve to be offended that Emmett wanted it again. Hell, it looked like I did too.

_This is so fucked up. _

When we got home, Emmett slammed me against the door once I walked in and closed it. He'd never put his hands on me like that before, and I was afraid. Em was a huge man. Two hundred and forty plus pounds with muscles everywhere.

His six feet one inches towered over me. I was definitely intimidated. I knew I'd fucked up but I never imagined him threatening me because of it.

He stood there for minutes and just stared at me in the eyes until I looked away. When I did, he became enraged and hit the door right next to my head. His fist went through but he never flinched and he never took his eyes off of me.

My body was trembling, my mind was racing, and I was afraid to say anything so I just stood there and kept my eyes on his.

Before he'd hit the wall, I'd only looked away because I was afraid. I didn't want to stand up to him like this. I'd never win.

Warm tears began rolling down my face as I considered what could happen next. I'd never survive if he hit me, and we'd never survive it. I had to do something.

I placed both of my hands on his face. "Em, baby, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I was angry and hurt and I wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me?" I cried harder.

He let out a long awaited breath and slightly relaxed into my hands. "Why, Bella? Why would you do that? Do you know how that made me feel? How it made me look as a husband? I love you. Regardless to my personal sexual preferences, I love _you_. Only you."

"It's hard for me to know that, Em. You've shared me with two other people and now a third one. I don't want this. I want to be enough for you. I want only you and me."

"Bella, I know. I have really fucked up views about sex and I really don't know why. I know I shouldn't but I like it. I like sharing us. I'm sorry."

I put my head down and allowed the tears to fall. "Alright. I've always only wanted you to be happy and I still do. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I'll do it," I said defeated.

"No, Bella. It's alright. You don't have to. We'll figure something else out."

"What? There is nothing else other than you finding another female partner without me. Em, please don't do that."

"Bella, I don't know what to do. I _am_ happy with us. We have great sex. I'm such a horrible husband."

"Do you want a divorce? Do you want to be able to explore this on your own? I can't do too much more of this. I'm very unhappy, baby."

He picked me up and took me to bed. "I'm so sorry. Can we talk more in the morning?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer before he slammed his lips over mine. Somehow, we made it to the bed and sex was the best we'd had in a long time. He was so attentive and loving and he never took his hands off of me. He worked me so hard that night that I was sore in the morning. I welcomed it. It was the start of a new day for us.

Neither of us went to work. We laid around all day and just talked. I tried to understand his desire to add Edward into our lives and he tried to understand why it hurt me. In the end, I decided I loved him enough to give it a try one more time.

He also apologized for putting his hands on me. He promised that he'd never hit me but I saw the look in his eyes for myself. I knew he would've. Besides, I _was_ out of line.

The next night, we met Edward again. I'd spent the day at the spa and was looking and feeling beautiful. I put on lingerie that I'd picked just for the night and covered it with a light trench coat. I also wore four inch heels to finish the outfit. We went to Edward's home in separate cars. I arrived first. I wanted to apologize to him alone for my actions days prior. I was very embarrassed and had no idea of exactly what I'd say to him. I guessed it'd just come out when it was time.

When Edward came to the door, he was dressed in dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that I'd ever seen. I figured I hadn't noticed all of that the other day since I was in my funk.

"Hi, Edward. Can I come in?" I giggled. He was just staring at me. He had no expression but the look he gave me had me wet with arousal.

"Oh, yes, please, come in. Where's Emmett? He is coming, right?"

I giggled again. What the hell? "Of course. He has work in the morning so he plans to leave from here to go in. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not." He looked me up and down but frowned.

I frowned too. "Can we talk?"

We went into the den area and he sat close to me and put his hands in mine. "What's wrong, Isabella? You can tell me anything. I think we'll do great together."

I blushed and put my eyes down but he lifted my head back up. "I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, sorry for the way I came on to you the other day. I was out of line and I embarrassed myself and my husband. Please forgive me."

He chuckled. "Oh, Isabella, there's absolutely nothing to apologize for. I knew from the moment I met you that you were passionate. I enjoyed it, honestly, and I don't look at Emmett any differently."

"Good. Thank you."

He stared at me again with fire in his eyes. I blushed. "Um…"

He chuckled. "Is it just us tonight, Isabella? Or will Em be joining us?"

"He'll be here. It's his choice. I know I made rules but that's all changed. I'd prefer to wait for him."

"Alright. Want something to drink?"

"I do. Thank you."

He brought me two shots of Petron on the rocks. By the time Emmett made it there, we had drunk two of those and were feeling really good. Emmett squinted his eyes at me in dislike and I giggled and kissed him and whispered, "Nothing happened, Baby. He didn't even touch me." I smiled.

He still wasn't happy and yanked me out of the room. I quickly sobered up and was pissed. I yanked my arm from him. He escorted me outside roughly by my waist.

"What!" I yelled once outside.

"Bella, what's gotten into you? Are you purposely trying to embarrass me?"

"Em, relax. He gave me the drinks because I was nervous and tense. Neither of us touched and we never even mentioned sex. He told me about his mother and his businesses. That's it. Stop being so fucking jealous. This'll never last if you keep this up. This is our last chance, Em."

He removed his hands from me. "I know. I'm sorry. Fuck!" He tugged at his hair. "What's wrong with me?"

I rubbed my hand down his chest with one hand and removed his hand from his hair with the other. "It's okay, Em. Don't worry about it. Just trust me. Trust us. Enjoy tonight and if you're uncomfortable then we walk away, okay?"

He nodded. "Let's go in." I smiled.

Edward was no where to be found so we waited in the den and I poured Em a shot of Petron too. After a while, he was relaxed and ready to play.

We made out on Edward's sofa. Em's hands were all over me and he kissed me in a way that brought fire between my legs. We hadn't realized that Edward had returned to the room. He had been watching us make out. Em's fingers had made their way between my legs and I was moaning from the contact when Edward's glass clinked to the bottle of Petron.

Edward had come back in nothing but a long silk robe. He was barefooted and leaned against the door frame. "Is everything okay?"

We both smiled. "Of course."

"Good. Follow me."

He led us to the second floor of the home. The bedroom was the last room on the left. It was very deceiving from the outside. When he opened the door, it was the largest king sized mattress that I'd ever seen. It would've fit five of us easily.

He chuckled. "I had it made especially for this room."

We all laughed. I guess the look on my and Emmett's face asked the question.

I sat on the bed while Em and Edward disrobed. They both had the most beautiful bodies. It was hard to pick which one looked better. Both of the men looked at each other in some silent conversation, and Emmett sat down on the chaise next to the bed. He pulled his dick out of his boxers and held it tight.

Edward looked over at Emmett once again and Emmett nodded.

Edward walked over to me and untied the string around my coat then let is fall to the bed around me.

I was dressed in a black Gingham corset with eyelet lace trim and satin ribbon detail. It had a matching g-string and white thigh high stockings. It was a very sweet piece. It was sexy but innocent at the same time.

Edward stood me up and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was just like it was days before. It was passionate and deep and still left me breathless. It wasn't just the kiss this time. It was everything. His hands roamed my body effortlessly.

Before I knew it, I was left in only my thong and pantyhose. How the hell my clothing just fell from me is still to be determined.

Edward moved down my neck to my breasts and lingered here. He sucked and nipped on each of my nipples all while adventurously touching my body. When his hands landed on my mound, my knees almost gave out. I wasn't even naked yet, neither had he played with my pussy but I felt like I wanted to come.

_What the fuck?_

He picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. He resumed kissing my nipples and found his hands into my panties. I wondered why he hadn't yet taken them off but I didn't ask. It all felt so good.

Once his fingers found my hole, I sprang up on my elbows. I couldn't believe it was fingers in me feeling like that. I guess the expression on my face was funny because he smirked against my breasts and came back up to kiss me.

He hadn't been kissing me too long before I came. It came unexpected and hard. One moment I felt the tightening then it was there. Just like that. I fell into the bed as he never broke our kiss. I screamed into his mouth and shivered under his weight as he continued to roughly finger fuck me.

Once he was satisfied that I'd finished, he broke the kiss and smirked at me. I was right. The fucker was challenging me. The look wasn't something that Emmett could see from the side of the bed but I knew.

Edward had only made everything much more interesting for me. I had something to prove and I had no intentions of coming up short.

Edward got off of me and stood next to the bed then took his boxers off. He looked at Emmett.

Thank God he never looked at me. The look on my face would've been a dead give away.

_Where the fuck did he get such a big dick from? _

I thought Carlisle was big but damn. He definitely wasn't getting in my ass. He'd be lucky to fit in my pussy.

_Shit!_

I think Emmett was thinking the same thing. When I looked over at him along with Edward, his eyes were locked on Edward's dick. I giggled silently but they both heard me.

_Yeah, so? I was still drunk._

"Em, wanna join? I wish you would," Edward said.

Emmett nodded and got up. He removed his boxers and walked over to me.

"Ready, Baby?" He smiled.

He motioned for Edward to get on top of me and Emmett was getting in my mouth. I knew that fucker liked to watch me get fucked and this was one time I wasn't looking forward to it.

Emmett pushed his dick in my mouth and I began sucking him. He was gentle at first and moved slowly in and out.

Edward did the same. He watched me suck Emmett's dick for a while then grabbed my knees. I had relaxed and sort of turned toward Emmett with my knees together.

Edward gently straightened me out and slipped my thong off. The way he did it sent floods of wetness between my legs. The way this man passed his hands down my body was electrifying. There was definite, serious sexual chemistry between us.

I looked down at Edward between my legs as he removed my last pieces of clothing.

Emmett noticed that my attention had left him and grabbed my hair and began roughly fucking my mouth. I was moaning and trying to gain back control of my throat but he wouldn't give me a chance. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as I gagged over and over. He was unrelenting and just being cruel. Right before he came, he pulled my head roughly to his dick and came down my throat. I was forced to swallow.

Emmett's eyes never left mine the whole time, and I guess he was letting me know to not fuck with him. Even after he came, he still didn't remove himself from my mouth. Neither did he let my hair go.

Out of nowhere, Edward cleared his throat. I hadn't realized that he was laying between my legs and had been sucking my pussy for god knows how long. Once Emmett removed himself from me, both our eyes went to Edward. Damn he was good. I don't know what the hell he was doing with his tongue but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. He pushed one finger in my pussy and one in my ass. He didn't move either of them at first other than just wiggle them in me.

The feeling of his mouth on my clit, his finger in my pussy and the other in my ass, his eyes locked on mine, his other hand gripped roughly to my hip was all too much. Again, almost without warning it was all over. I opened my legs wider for him and came all over his fingers. I screamed in ecstasy as my body shook and shivered uncontrollably. I came so hard that I felt liquid leave my pussy in a huge gush and it was still coming. He was finger fucking me quickly by then and it only extended my intense orgasm.

"Fuck!" Emmett screamed. "Bella! Look!" He laughed.

I sat up and I was actually squirting fluids into Edward's face. That fucker had his mouth open. Emmett laughed his ass off.

I had to still Edward's fingers in me to catch my breath. I felt like I wanted to pass out.

Once he stopped, I flopped into the bed and closed my legs. No one was touching me again until I got my bearings back.

A few minutes later I was better. I could breathe evenly and my heart wasn't racing out of my chest. I had undeniably had the most awesome orgasm in my life and I couldn't wait to see what Edward could do with his dick in me.

I uncovered my face and looked at the men. They were both waiting patiently for me with huge grins.

"What?"

"Ready, Isabella, Emmett?"

I nodded and Emmett crawled on top of me. I pouted but opened up for him.

"There's no way he's getting in here before me," Emmet whispered. "That was so fucking hot, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him. It deepened but it was nothing like Edward's kiss. Emmett broke the kiss and entered me. He wasn't trying to make love that night. He fucked me long and hard.

Edward came to my head and straddled my face. No one had ever sat across my chest like that before. It was so fucking hot. He let me suck him at my own pace and I pushed and pulled on his hips to let him know to move a little more.

His eyes were boring into mine. He wanted me to look at him while I sucked his dick. Of course all of it wouldn't fit in my mouth but he didn't force it. He let me get used to it on my own. I gagged a few times but he always reminded me to breathe through my nose.

Emmett was still fucking the shit out of me.

It got worse when Edward got on top of me. Em didn't like that at all I'm guessing by the way he had my ass grabbed and was shoving his dick in and out of me.

It was fine. I could take it. I hadn't told Edward to get up there anyway.

Not long after, Emmett came. Em's dick got so fucking hard that I swallowed around Edward's dick and he hissed once then twice as I swallowed again. I guess it was all too much because next thing I knew, Edward had slightly lifted my head from the bed and began moving in and out of my mouth. His dick went much farther than I'd taken it but I didn't complain. He was so gentle with it. Very shortly after, he came down my throat.

His come was sweet and didn't numb my mouth, and the face that he made when he came in my mouth was one for the memory books.

_Damn that man is sexy!_

Edward got off of me then leaned back down for a heated kiss. When he finished, he thanked me.

Emmett was still between my legs and squinted his eyes at me. I shrugged. What the fuck had I done?

"Em, you want on top or the bottom? Do you think Isabella is ready for both of us?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She wears plugs from time to time to stay stretched."

"I _am_ laying here," I said.

They both looked over at me and smiled. "Isabella, do you think you're ready for both of us? If not then we may need to help you stretch for the next time? I'm fine either way."

"I'm fine. We can."

"Alright, Em, are you on the top or the bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Isabella, do you want to face up or down?"

"She'll face down," Em answered. I shrugged. I didn't give a shit.

Edward picked me up from the bed and told Emmett to lie down then he placed me on top of Em. It was all so sweet. He knew I was worn out and sweetly assisted me. In all my years of playing the game, I would have never imagined being picked up and placed on my husband's dick. Edward actually lifted Emmett's dick and placed me on top of it. Em slipped right into me.

I almost came. I was so fucking turned on.

Em was too. His dick was extra hard and filled me completely. I rarely felt like that with him.

Edward stayed standing next to the bed and watched as Emmet moved slowly in and out of me as I rolled my hips across his. Edward stroked his dick as he watched us and moaned repeatedly in pleasure.

"You two are so fucking hot," he said.

We both smiled and Em pulled me in for a wet kiss. It was all so much. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my come off for too long.

Edward came up from behind me and placed his hand on the lower part of my back. He pushed two fingers into my ass and began slowly moving his fingers in and out then around.

Em felt the movement and became even harder, if that was possible. He began pushing into me fiercely. Moments later, he felt me tighten around him and he wrapped his huge arms around my back to hold me in place. He swept his tongue in my mouth as I screamed in pleasure from my orgasm. As long as Emmett continued pumping in me then so did Edward. I felt a tremendous amount of wetness all over Em and I knew it was from me. That fucker liked that. He smiled into my mouth as I screamed through my orgasm.

My body shook and shivered for what seemed like forever.

"Wow, Isabella," Edward said with his voice dripping with lust. "I want in."

I removed my lips from Em's and looked over my shoulder. I didn't say a word. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said excitedly. "Em, did you come? Do you need a moment?"

"No, man, go ahead."

With that, Edward pressed his hands on the lower part of my back and placed his dick at my entrance. I tensed with expectation.

"It's alright, baby. Just relax," Em said. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." He swept his tongue into my mouth just as Edward pushed past my entrance.

He was so fucking thick and soon… long. "Fuck!" I screamed into Em's mouth. I tried to raise myself off of Em but Edward had his hand set firmly against my back.

He began moving in and out of me slowly. He wasn't in a hurry and he hissed and moaned with every push. "Fuck, Isabella. You're so fucking tight."

"Yeah, she is. Fuck her and make her come all over me again," Em said.

I looked at Em like he was crazy. He had no idea just what I was going through with Edward's dick in me.

Eventually, Edward quickened his pace and added gel. It made it a little better but nothing could take away from his thick dick.

_Fuck!_

Edward grabbed my hips and began ramming into my ass as Em worked my pussy. They were both so fucking hard that it was hard to enjoy them both. I begged them to slow down and they would but would quickly resume their pace. I screamed more that night than I had my whole life.

Oh, and to make it so much sweeter, both of those fuckers got even more turned on by my screams and my begging. I probably could've gotten what I wanted had I been quiet.

Edward was near coming. I knew it. Just like Em, his dick got super hard. He fucked me so hard in the end that I just knew I'd be either bleeding or extremely sore in the morning. Em heard Edward's pants and him saying he was about to come then quickened his pace too.

I came immediately after and the orgasm was drawn out until they both decided to come. Em came first then Edward.

Edward in my ass was the most incredible feeling. As long as he fucked my ass then my orgasm wasn't over. He knew it too. Maybe it was from my screams or my shivers or maybe the fucker just knew. He pulled me off of Emmett by my hair and had me kneel straight up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts as he fucked me even harder.

"Fuck, Isabella! Em, do you see this face? So fucking sexy. We both looked down at Em who immediately grew in me again.

"No, Em…" I began, but Edward pulled my face to the side and kissed me from the back.

"Fuck!" Emmett groaned.

"I'm about to…" I started.

"Come for me, baby," Edward breathed into my mouth.

I came apart again around Emmett's dick and he began pumping into me again. Em reached forward and played with my clit as I rode my high down. My body was no good anymore.

"Em, please?" I begged. He smiled and continued fucking me.

"Just once more, baby. I'm almost there."

He rubbed my clit fiercely. I knew I had another in me as long as Edward was fucking my ass but I knew I'd probably pass out so I tried to ignore Em's fierce movements.

Edward was close and he pinched the tips of my nipples.

"Isabella, I'm close. Come for us once more." He licked my neck and bit down into my shoulder. It was hard but not hard enough to break the skin.

That was all I needed. I came apart on both of them and they both came along with me. We all yelled and panted and wailed our profanities through our orgasm. It was so fucking hot.

When it was finally over, they boys withdrew from me and Edward brought me into the bathroom a short while later. Well, at least I think it was a short while later. I fell asleep immediately after.

He had a bath ran for me and insisted I get in. He added Epsom salt and something that smelled like Roses. I wasn't sure exactly where Em was because he wasn't in the bed when I got up.

Edward bathed me and massaged my head. I went back to sleep and found myself back in the bed some undetermined amount of time later. Em was there and so was Edward. I was in between.

It was all so sweet. I faced Em and Edward was behind me… holding me.

That morning, Em got up and went to work. Edward was due in later and I still wasn't ready to get up.

Edward left me the code to the door and told me to stay as long as I wanted. He said he could have clothes sent over if I wanted. He handed me two pills, and I told him not to bother but don't remember any other conversation. I must've gone straight back to sleep. I later felt lips on my forehead.

Around five in the evening, my phone rang. It scared the shit out of me. I shuffled to find it. It was Em.

"Hi, baby?"

"Bella, where are you?"

I looked around and realized that I was still at Edward's house.

"Um… im still at Edward's. I've slept the whole day away." I jumped to my feet and scrambled to put my clothes on. "I'm… I'm so sorry baby. I promise nothing happened. Edward's…"

Em chuckled. "It's okay, baby. Edward called me this morning and told me he didn't think you'd be getting up anytime soon. Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

"We're staying here tonight?"

"If you want. Edward wants us to."

"I guess. Bring me two of everything."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Love you. Oh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby last night was our best yet. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, baby."

I got up and took a quick shower. My body was still really sore all over from the night before but it wasn't too bad. Whatever Edward had given me must have helped with the soreness.

That night, Em came back over and Edward came home early. We all hung out and enjoyed each other. We, of course, didn't have sex that night but we slept together and it was so sweet. Edward was very attentive to the both of us and never left Emmett out of our conversations. He'd even included Emmett in our playtime the night before.

Even though I had adamantly opposed this union, I had to admit that I was wrong. Edward was perfect for us. Emmett still had trust issues but he seemed better. He agreed with me that Edward was a perfect match for us.

As the months passed, our sex life only got better. We tried all kinds of new things and we eventually moved in with Edward. It was inevitable. Neither of us wanted to be apart from the other.

We both loved Edward and would do anything in the world for him. Em and I no longer had sex without him. He was a part of us and we accepted that.

**Well? Well? Tell me what you think? Should I keep going or let it be? Did you like it? Tell me!**

**Oh, also, there's parts in here that I took from my life – details. Let me know if I can guess. **** *wink***

**Thanks for reading! Now, review, damnit!**


End file.
